dcfandomcom-20200222-history
John Stewart (Prime Earth)
In order to pay his way to college, he joined the Marine Corps. His mother didn't like it, as he became part of "the man". He excelled and was an excellent marksman, and soon became a sergeant. He did one tour of duty in the War on Terror, before being deployed to a storm-stricken Gotham City to help evacuate refugees from the Seaside Coliseum. His team falling afoul of Anarky, and the brash nature of his commander, Lt. Tasker, forced him to take the lead in a less violent course of action. He eventually swayed the crowd and managed to save the day. Due to the fact he had laid hands on a superior officer, John was forced to retire from the Corps. However his heroics at the Coliseum granted him an honorable discharge. Becoming a Lantern Wanting to build a better world, John got an architecture degree. Despite his mother's wishes, he didn't work in Detroit; instead, he moved to California. One of his first projects was a project for Ferris Aircraft. What he did not know was that, for a long time, the Guardians of the Universe had been watching him, hoping to recruit him for the corps. They sent a Manhunter to the facility to test him. Stewart provoked a fight, which he would have lost had he not received a Green Lantern Ring. He was brought to Oa, where the Guardians lauded his inner conflict and his drive. However, they feared that if he had cause, he would even challenge the Guardians. Alpha War After Hal's expulsion and Kyle's departure, John Stewart joins Guy Gardner and others in investigating recent attacks in a distant sector of space, which are revealed to be the result of an old Guardian experiment. After being captured, John is forced to kill another Lantern who was about to give in to torture and reveal the access codes to the Oan defense network. John is approached by the Alpha Lantern to arrest him for the murder of a Green Lantern member. He is found guilty for this crime and sentenced to death. However Guy Gardner and other fellow lanterns free him before the execution, resulting in the destruction of the Alpha Lanterns when the Green Lanterns refuse to allow John to be executed. During the fight, the Alpha Lanterns (revealing to the reader that the Guardians set up these events as part of their plans to destroy the Corps) realize that their power has corrupted into judgement and killed themselves. Rise of the Third Army John was contacted by the Guardians who state that Mogo's remains appear to be moving and that they have come to the conclusion that Mogo is trying to reform, and assign him to track it. While tracking the Mogo fragment's destination, he is discovered by Fatality, who is seeking a sundered love in danger. Wrath of the First Lantern Lights Out When the being known as Relic arrives on Oa seeking to drain the power batteries, Hal Jordan and other lanterns including John are among the first to respond. However after continuing the futile effort for a few moments I is revealed as a ruse for the guardians to take Relic by surprise and attack. However the plan backfires as Relic simply reflects the power back at his assailants and his robots manage to drain the Oan power core. Knowing that the planet will implode on itself without the power battery keeping it stable John volunteers to lead the last stand against Relic hoping to buy his friends time to leave . He quickly gathers some veteran lanterns and any rookies willing to fight and they attack Relic. Using the energies of their fellow Green Lanterns to boost themselves and creating battle armors to combat Relic and his robot army. However when the planet is about to explode one of John's comrades decides to sacrifice himself in order to allow the others to flee, and under John's leadership they manage to escape the dying planet. Uprising Godhead | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring :* ::* :* :* * Star Sapphire Ring | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:African American Category:Architects